kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Match Series
Legendary Fullbottle Matches Kamen Rider Heisei Rider *"Ghost! Ex-Aid! Are you Ready? The Perfect Level Up! (Batchiri Level Up!) GhostEx-Aid! Yeahhh!" *"Gaim! Drive! Are you Ready? The Top Gear Fruit Juice! (Kajū ga Top Gear!) GaimDrive! Yeahhh!" *"Fourze! Wizard! Are you Ready? The Magical Space Travel! (Mahō no Uchū Ryokō!) FourzeWizard! Yeahhh!" Alternate Edit: Friendship is Magic (Yujō wa Mahō!) *"W! OOO! Are you Ready? Memories and Medals! (Memory to Medal!) WOOO! (Double Ozu!) Yeahhh!" *"Kiva! Decade! Are you Ready? KivaDecade! Yeahhh!" *"Kabuto! Den-O! Are you Ready? KabutoDen-O! Yeahhh!" *"Blade! Hibiki! Are you Ready? BladeHibiki! Yeahhh!" *"Ryuki! Faiz! Are you Ready? RyukiFaiz! Yeahhh!" *"Kuuga! Agito! Are you Ready? KuugaAgito! Yeahhh!" Showa Rider *"#1! #2! Are you Ready? Double the Riders! (Futari wa Rider!) #1.2.! (Ichinigou!) Yeahhh!" *"#3! #4! Are you Ready! Shocker's Sky Grand Prix! (Shocker no Sora Grand Prix!) #3.4.! (Sanyongou!) Yeahhh!" *"V3! Riderman! Are you Ready? I will beat Destron! (Destron ore ga tause!) V3Riderman! Yeahhh!" *"X! Amazon! Are you Ready? The Demonic Kaizorg! (Oni no Kaizorg!) XAmazon! Yeahhh!" *"Stronger! Tackle! Are you Ready? Electronic Human! (Denki Ningen!) StrongerTackle! Yeahhh!" *"Skyrider! Super-1! Are you Ready? Fly, Fly, Power Hand! (Tobe, Tobe, Power Hand!) SkyriderSuper-1 Yeahhh!" *"ZX! RX! Are you Ready? The Solar #10! (Taiyo no Jugo!) ZXRX (Zee-Cross-R-X) Yeahhh!" *"Black! Shin! Are you Ready? The Grasshopper Men! (Batta no Otoko!) BlackShin! Yeahhh!" *"Roborider! Biorider! Are you Ready? Sadness and Anger! (Kanashimi to Ikari!) BioRoborider! Yeahhh!" *"ZO! J! Are you Ready? ZO-J! Yeahhh!" Super Sentai *"Goranger! J.A.K.Q.! Are you Ready! The Secret Blitzkreig Squad! Himitsu no Dengekitai! GorangerJAKQ! (Goranger Jacker!) Yeahhh!" Toei Hero *"Kikaider! Kikaider 01! Are you Ready! Futari wa Jinzo Ningen (The Two Androids)! Yeahhh!" *"Inazuman! Sanagiman! Are you Ready! Sanagiman kara (become) Inazuman! Yeahhh!" *"Skyzel! Grounzel! Are you Ready! Uchuu Tetsujin (Space Ironmen) Kyodain! Yeahhh!" **"Skydain! Groundain! Are you Ready! Atarashi Uchuu Tetsujin (New Space Ironmen) Kyodain! Yeahhh!" Legend Matches Den-O *"Momotaros! Densya! Best Match! Are you Ready? Den-O! (Sword Form)" *"Urataros! Densya! Best Match! Are you Ready? Den-O! (Rod Form)" *"Kintaros! Densya! Best Match! Are you Ready? Den-O! (Ax Form)" *"Ryutaros! Densya! Best Match! Are you Ready? Den-O! (Gun Form)" *"Sieg! Densya! Best Match! Are you Ready? Den-O! (Wing Form)" G *"Wine! Bottle! Best Match! Are you Ready? G!" Decade *"Card! Camera! Best Match! Are you Ready? Decade!" W *"Tantei! USB Memory! Best Match! Are you Ready? W!" *"Keisatsukan (Police Officer)! USB Memory! Best Match! Are you Ready? Accel!" *"Dokuro (Skull)! USB Memory! Best Match! Are you Ready? Skull!" *"Zombie! USB Memory! Best Match! Are you Ready? Eternal!" OOO *"Taka! Medal! Best Match! Are you Ready? OOO! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!" **"Super Taka! Medal! Best Match! Are you Ready? OOO! Su~per Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba! Super!" *"Taka Brave! Medal! Best Match! Are you Ready? OOO! Ta~Ja~Dol!" *"Kuwagata! Medal! Best Match! Are you Ready? OOO! Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri, Ba! Gatakiriba!" *"Lion! Medal! Best Match! Are you Ready? OOO! La-Tah La-Tah, La-Tora~~Tar!" *"Sai! Medal! Best Match! Are you Ready? OOO! Sagohzo... Sa-Goh-Zo!" *"Shachi! Medal! Best Match! Are you Ready? OOO! Sha-Sha-Shauta, Sha-Sha-Shauta!" *"Ptera! Medal! Best Match! Are you Ready? OOO! Pu-To-Tyrannosaurus!" *"Cobra! Medal! Best Match! Are you Ready? OOO! Bura-Ka~~Wani!" *"Love! Medal! Best Match! Are you Ready? OOO! Love! Love! Love!" Fourze *"Yujou! Rocket! Best Match! Are you Ready? Fourze!" *"SOLU! Rocket! Best Match! Are you Ready? Nadeshiko!" *"Galaxy! Meteorite! Best Match! Are you Ready? Meteor!" Wizard *"(Flame) Mahoutsukai! Diamond! Best Match! Are you Ready? Wizard! Please! Hii, Hii, Hii-Hii-Hii!" **"(Hurricane) Mahoutsukai! Diamond! Best Match! Are you Ready? Wizard! Please! Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!" **"(Water) Mahoutsukai! Diamond! Best Match! Are you Ready? Wizard! Please! Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui!" **"(Land) Mahoutsukai! Diamond! Best Match! Are you Ready? Wizard! Please! Dododo Dododon, Don Dododon!" *"(Flame) Dragon! Diamond! Best Match! Are you Ready? Wizard! Please! Bou-Bou, Bou-Bou-Bou!" **"(Hurricane) Dragon! Diamond! Best Match! Are you Ready? Wizard! Please! Byu-Byu, Byu-Byu-Byu-Byu!" **"(Water) Dragon! Diamond! Best Match! Are you Ready? Wizard! Please! Jabajaba Bashān, Zabun Zabun!" **"(Land) Dragon! Diamond! Best Match! Are you Ready? Wizard! Please! Dan Den Don Zu Dogon, Dan Den Dogon!" *"(All) Dragon! Diamond! Best Match! Are you Ready? Wizard! Please!" *"Special Rush! Dragon! Diamond! Best Match! Are you Ready? Wizard! Please! Bou-Bou, Bou-Bou-Bou!" *"(Infinity) Mahoutsukai! Diamond! Best Match! Are you Ready? Wizard! Please! Hi-Sui-Fu-Do, Bou-Zaba-Byu-Dogon!" **"(Infinity) Dragon! Diamond! Best Match! Are you Ready? Wizard! Please! Chōīne, Finish Strike! Saikō!" ***"(Gold Infinity) Dragon! Diamond! Best Match! Are you Ready? Wizard! Chōīne, Finish Strike! Saikō!" Gaim *"Orange! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!" *"Pine(apple)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Pine Arms: Funsai Destroy!" *"Ichigo (Strawberry)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Ichigo Arms: Shushutto Spark!" *"Banana! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Baron! Banana Arms: Knight of Spear!" *"Mango! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Baron! Mango Arms: Fight of Hammer!" *"Budou (Grape)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ryugen! Budou Arms: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!" *"Kiwi! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ryugen! Kiwi Arms: Geki, Rin, Sei-ya Ha!" *"Yomotsuheguri! Lock! Are you Ready? Ryugen Yomi! Yomotsuheguri Arms: Mei, Kai, Yomi, Yomi, Yomi!" *"Melon! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Zangetsu! Melon Arms: Tenka Gomen!" *"Watermelon! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Zangetsu! Watermelon Arms: Midare-dama, Ba-Ba-Ba-Bang!" *"Donguri (Acorn)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gridon! Donguri Arms: Never Give Up!" *"Matsubokkuri (Pinecone)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Kurokage! Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki in the Shadow!" *"Durian! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Bravo! Durian Arms: Mister Dangerous!" *"Blood Orange! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Bujin Gaim! Blood Orange Arms: Ja no Michi on Stage!" *"Kurumi (Walnut)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Knuckle! Kurumi Arms: Mister Knuckleman!" *"Lemon! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Duke! Lemon Arms: Incredible Ryoma!" *"Lemon Energy! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Duke! Lemon Energy Arms: Fight, Power! Fight, Power! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fight!" *"Dragon Energy! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Duke! Dragon Energy Arms!" *"Cherry Energy! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Sigurd! Cherry Energy Arms!" *"Peach Energy! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Malika! Peach Energy Arms!" *"Melon Energy! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Zangetsu Shin! Melon Energy Arms!" *"Matsubokkuri Energy! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Kurokage Shin! Matsubokkuri Energy Arms!" *"Dragon Fruits Energy! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready! Tyrant! Dragon Energy Arms!" *"Marron Energy! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready! Knuckle Shin! Marron Energy Arms!" *"Fifteen! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Fifteen!" *"Gold Ringo (Apple)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Mars! Golden Arms: Ōgon no Kajitsu!" *"Silver Ringo (Apple)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Kamuro! Silver Arms: Hakugin New Stage!" *"Black Ringo (Apple)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Jam! Darkness Arms: Ōgon no Kajitsu!" *"Forbidden Ringo (Apple)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Idun! Ringo Arms: Desire Forbidden Fruits!" *"Zakuro (Pomegranate)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Saver! Zakuro Arms: Kuruizaki Sacrifice!" *"Lemon Energy! Jinba(ori)! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Mix: Jimber Lemon! Ha-Ha!" *"Cherry Energy! Jinba(ori)! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Mix: Jimber Cherry! Ha-Ha!" *"Peach Energy! Jinba(ori)! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Mix: Jimber Peach! Ha-Ha!" *"Melon Energy! Jinba(ori)! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Mix: Jimber Melon! Ha-Ha!" *"Matsubokkuri Energy! Jinba(ori)! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Mix: Jimber Matsubokkuri! Ha-Ha!" *"Dragon Fruits Energy! Jinba(ori)! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Mix: Jimber Dragon Fruits! Ha-Ha!" *"Marron Energy! Jinba(ori)! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Mix: Jimber Marron! Ha-Ha!" *"#1! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Ichigou Arms: Waza no Ichigou! Let's go!" *"#2! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Nigou Arms: Chikara no Nigou! Let's go!" *"Shocker Rider! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Shocker Arms: Nise no Hero, Dead Go!" *"Shocker! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Shocker Arms: Jigoku no gundan on Parade! Eeee!" *"Shocker Leader! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Shocker Arms: Shihaisha of the World! Eeee!" *"V3! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! V3 Arms: Chikara, Waza, Double Typhoon!" *"Riderman! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Riderman Arms: Kagakusha Met On!" *"X! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! X Arms: Mr. Kaizorg!" *"Amazon! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Amazon Arms: Mr. Wildman!" *"Stronger! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Stronger Arms: Aku wo Taose to Ore wo yobu!" *"Skyrider! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Sky, Henshin, Sail-ing Jump!" *"Super-1! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Super-1 Arms: Seki, Shin, Sho-rin Ken!" *"ZX! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! ZX Arms: Jūgō Cyborg Ninja!" *"Black! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Black Arms: Seiki Oh Black Sun!" *"Shadow Moon! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Shadow Moon Arms: King of Century!" *"Black RX! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Black RX Arms: Son of the Sun!" *"Shin! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Shin Arms: Kaizou Heishi Level 3!" *"ZO! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! ZO Arms: Daijizen Neo Seimeitai!" *"J! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! J Arms: Shingeki Jumbo Formation!" *"Kuuga! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Knuckle! Kuuga Arms: Cho Henshin, Ha-Ha-Ha!" *"Agito! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Zangetsu Shin! Agito Arms: Mezamero, Sono Tamashii!" *"Ryuki! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Ryuki Arms: Tatakawanakereba Ikinokorenai!" *"Ryuki (Survive)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Ryuki Arms: Survive Rekka no Chikara! " *"Faiz! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ryugen! Faiz Arms: Mister Justifaiz!" *"Faiz (Blaster)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ryugen! Faiz Arms: Blaster Awakening!" *"Blade! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Kurokage! Blade Arms: Sword of Spade!" *"Hibiki! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Bravo! Hibiki Arms: Tatakikome Kiyome no Oto!" *"Kabuto! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Zangetsu! Kabuto Arms: Ten no Michi My Way!" *"Den-O! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Baron! Den-O Arms: Iza Climax!" *"Den-O (Climax)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Baron! Den-O Arms: Denkamori Climax!" *"New Den-O! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! New Den-O Arms: Mister Countdown!" *"Momotaros! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Momotaros Arms: Ore Sanjou!" *"Kiva! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Sigurd! Kiva Arms: King of the Vampire!" *"Decade! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Fifteen! Decade Arms: Hakaisha on the Road!" *"W! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ryugen! W Arms: Cyclone, Joker, Ha-Ha-Ha!" *"W (CycloneJokerXtreme)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ryugen! W Arms: Cyclone, Joker, Xtreme!" *"Joker! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ryugen! Joker Arms: Joker, Kirifuda, Sei-ya Ha!" *"Skull! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Skull Arms: Otoko-michi Hardboiled!" *"OOO! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Baron! OOO Arms: Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!" *"OOO (Tajador)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Baron! OOO Arms: Ta~Ja, Ta~Ja~Dol!" *"OOO (Putotyra)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Baron! OOO Arms: Pu-To-Tyranno~Sau~rus!" *"Ankh! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Ankh Arms: Happy Birthday!!" *"Fourze! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Zangetsu! Fourze Arms: Seishun Switch On!" *"Fourze (Cosmic)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Zangetsu! Fourze Arms: Minna no Kizuna de Uchu wo Tsukamu!" *"Meteor! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Meteor Arms: Hwacha, Ha-Ha-Ha! " *"Wizard! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Wizard Arms: Shabadoobi Showtime!" *"Wizard (Infinity)! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Wizard Arms: Kira Kira Infinity!" *"Beast! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Beast Arms: Mister Mayonnaise!" *"Gaim! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Fifteen! Gaim Arms: Fruits Yoroi Musha on Parade!" *"Baron! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Fifteen! Baron Arms: Knight of Ba~nana!" *"Ryugen! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Fifteen! Ryugen Arms: Bu-dou, Ha-Ha-Ha!" *"Zangetsu! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Fifteen! Zangetsu Arms: Melon Gomen!" *"Drive! Lock! Best Match! Are you Ready? Gaim! Drive Arms: Hitoppashiri iza Together!" Drive *"Keisatsukan (Police Officer)! F1 (F1 Efu Wan)! Are you Ready? Drive!" *"Orange! F1 (F1 Efu Wan)! Are you Ready? Drive! Type Fruits! On Stage" Ghost *"Obake! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Let's Go! Kakugo! Go-Go-Go-Ghost! Go! Go! Go! Go!" *"Musashi! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Kettou! Zubatto! Chou Kengou!" *"Edison! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Ereki! Hirameki! Hatsumeiou!" *"Robin Hood! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Hello! Arrow! Mori de Aou!" *"Newton! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Ringo ga rakka, hikiyose makka!" *"Beethoven! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Kyokumei! Unmei! Ja ja ja jan!" *"Billy the Kid! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Hyappatsuhyakuchuu! Zukyuun! Bakyuun!" *"Benkei! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Aniki! Mukimuchi! Nioudachi!" *"Tutankhamun! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Specter! Pyramid wa sankaku! Oke no Shikaku!" *"Nobunaga! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Specter! Ware no ikizama! Okehazama!" *"Houdini! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Specter! Maji ijan! Suge Magician!" *"Goemon! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Kabuki ukiuki! Midare zaki!" *"Ryoma! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Mezameyo! Nippon! Yoake ze yo!" *"Himiko! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Mirai no yokoku! Yamataikoku!" *"Grimm! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Necrom! Fighting Pen!" *"Sanzo! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Necrom! Saiyuu Road!" *"Ikkyu! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Semaru pinch! Saeru tonchi!" *"Pythagoras! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Specter! Sankaku no teiri! Ore no iu tori!" *"Darwin! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Giron! Ketsuron! Shinka-ron!" *"Shinsengumi! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Kimi to kata kumi! Shinsengumi!" *"Tenkatoitsu! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Hatasu no wa itsu! Tenka toitsu!" *"Santa! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Jingle Bell! Hoshi furu! Seinaru yoru!" *"Kamehameha! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Hawaii waiwai! Osametai!" *"Galileo! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Tentai shiritai! Hoshi-ippai!" *"Shakespeare! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Kitto! Romeo to Julieto!" *"Columbus! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Saiko Kai! Dai kokai!" *"Nightingale! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Hakui no tenshi! Sukuu wa heishi!" *"Da Vinci! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Issaigassai! Chou tensai!" *"Napoleon! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Dark Ghost! Okose Kakumei! Sore ga Shukumei!" *"Kuuga! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Chou henshin! Kawaru zenshin!" *"Agito! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Specter! Mezameshi tamashii! Kamigami no hanashi!" *"Ryuki! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Mawari wa Rival! Hajimaru Survival!" *"Faiz! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Necrom! Keitai bangou! 5-5-5!" *"Blade! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Necrom! Kazasu Blade! Trump wa Spade!" *"Hibiki! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Oni no Hibiki! Kore ga ongeki!" *"Kabuto! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Necrom! Ima sugu kasoku! Cast Off!" *"Den-O! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Densha de Sanjou! Irekawaru Kanjou!" *"Kiva! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Necrom! Gabutto kamu zo! Kivatto-Batto!" *"Decade! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Specter! Yomikomu Card! Kao ga Barcode!" *"W! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Specter! Futari de hitori! Gaia Memory!" *"OOO! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Specter! Medal ubatta! Taka, Tora, Batta!" *"Fourze! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Specter! Switch oshita! Uchuu kita!" *"Drive! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Keikan! Seigi-kan! Tire Koukan!" *"Gaim! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Orange! Banana! Son'na bakana!" *"Wizard! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Yubiwa no mahou! Saigo no kibou!" *"Kamen Rider! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Aibou wa Bike! Hissatsu wa Kick!" *"Showa Rider! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Mamoru zo heiwa! Orera Showa!" *"Heisei Rider! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Aratana Kousei! Kore wa Heisei!" *"Ex-Aid! Parka! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ghost! Aratana Kousei! Kore wa Heisei!" Ex-Aid Riders *"Doctor! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ex-Aid! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!" *"Game Master! Proto Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Genm! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!" **"Zombie! Proto Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Genm! Danger! Danger! (Genocide!) Death the Crisis! Dangerous Zombie! (Zombie Screech)" *"Surgeon! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Brave! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Quest~!" *"Radiologist! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Snipe! Ba-Ba-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! Bang Bang Shooting!" *"Coroner! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Lazer! Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike!" *"Poppy! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Poppy! Dreaming Girl! (Wow!) Koi no Simulation! Otome wa itsumo Toki Meki Crisis! (Wow!)" *"Ninja! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Fuuma! Makimaki! Tatsumaki! Hurricane Ninja!" Legend Games *"Kamen Rider! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ex-Aid! Rider Punch! Rider Kick! Rider, Rider Action! Go!" *"Kuuga! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ex-Aid! Mighty Form! Mighty Kick! Bouken Yaro! Kuuga!" *"Agito! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Genm! Flame! Storm! Ground! Burning-Shining! Taiyou no Agito!" *"Ryuki! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ex-Aid! Dragon Knight! Mirror Labyrinth Ryuki!" *"Faiz! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Genm! Moshi Moshi Faiz! Moshi Moshi Faiz!" *"Blade! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Genm! King! King! King! King of Poker Blade!" *"Hibiki! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Genm! Hit! Hit! Hit! Taiko Master Hibiki!" *"Kabuto! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ex-Aid! Kabuto ni Kuwagata! Hachi Tonbo! Sasori Batta! Konchu Daisensou!" *"Den-O! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Genm! Den-Den-Den-O! Densha de Sanjou! Jiku Tokkyuu! Ikuze Climax Jump!" *"Kiva! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ex-Aid! Va-Vam-Vam-Vam-Vampire! Makai-Jou Kiva!" *"Decade! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ex-Aid/Genm! Destroyer! Sekai no Hakaisha! Barcode Warrior!" *"W! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ex-Aid! Kazoero! Omao no Tsumi O! Meitantei Double!" *"OOO! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Genm! TakaTora! TakaTora! (Batta!) Jungle! Jungle! OOOs!" *"Fourze! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Genm! Rocket! Rocket! Switch On! Space! Space! Galaxy Fourze!" *"Wizard! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Genm! Sha-Sha-Shabadoobie Touch de Henshin! Please! Magic The Wizard!" *"Gaim! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ex-Aid! Tokenden-den-den-den-de-de-den! Fruit Chambara!" *"Drive! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ex-Aid! Tridoron de Bakusou! Hitoppashiri Tsukiaeyo Full Throttle Drive!" *"Ghost! Game! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ex-Aid! Inochi Moyasu, Kakugo Kimeru, Ore ga Ghost!" Gorider *"Kamen Rider! Akarenger! Best Match! Are you Ready? Aka-Rider!" *"Kamen Rider! Aorenger! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ao-Rider!" *"Kamen Rider! Kirenger! Best Match! Are you Ready? Ki-Rider!" *"Kamen Rider! Momorenger! Best Match! Are you Ready? Momo-Rider!" *"Kamen Rider! Midorenger! Best Match! Are you Ready? Mido-Rider!"